MISI 00
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: Ini adalah salah satu episode yang takkan dilupakan Dante. Satu bagian yang membawa pria itu pada masa kecilnya. Dante mengira kalau misi kali ini akan dengan mudah dia lalui. Dante toh sudah pernah mengalahkan Mundus. Tapi ada satu hal yang amat menghantuinya sampai sekarang... Kutukan Keluarga.. [OC INSERT!] [Don't Like Don't Read] [Don't act like I didn't warn you]


**MISI 00 : Kutukan Keluarga**

 **-Shakazaki Rikou-**

Disclaimer : Devil May Cry © Capcom

Rate : T menuju M untuk adegan kekerasan dan darah.

The OC belongs to me.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

-o00o-

 _-2000 tahun yang lalu, iblis Sparda bertarung untuk umat manusia. Dia menyegel portal dunia iblis dengan dunia manusia menggunakan pedang bernama Yamato. Tentu saja, Sparda menjadi pahlawan bagi dunia manusia. Tapi bagi dunia iblis, dia tak lain adalah pengkhianat yang tak termaafkan._

 _Well, sepertinya cerita membosankan ini akan segera dimulai. Tapi biar kubelokkan sedikit lebih dahulu._

 _Ada beberapa iblis yang memiliki jalan pikiran sama dengan ayahku. Satu adalah seorang pria bernama Modeus. Dan satu lagi, adalah iblis pengendali es pendiam bernama Arcasredo. Dia tak begitu terkenal, kau takkan menemukan namanya di buku sejarah manapun. Tapi iblis Arcasredo ini cukup istimewa, dia sejatinya hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Tanpa terikat pada siapapun._

 _Arcasredo dan Sparda berteman baik sebagai lawan tanding. Tapi setelah peristiwa penyegelan, dia menghilang.._

 _Tidak ada satupun bukti hidupnya di dunia iblis. Begitu juga di dunia manusia. Tapi beberapa rumor mengatakan kalau Arcasredo menetap di dunia manusia seperti ayahku. Heh, bahkan beberapa orang mengatakan dia memiliki keturunan. Yang lebih anehnya lagi. Banyak orang bilang kalau Arcasredo tidak menikah. Apa yang dia lakukan untuk reproduksi? Bertunas?_

 _Oke, singkirkan pikiran aneh itu. Aku muak harus bicara panjang lebar. Intinya, seseorang menawariku sebuah pekerjaan untuk menemukan keturunan iblis Arcasredo. Juga safir keramatnya, '_ Unforgiven'.

 _Aku sih tidak mau, jika boleh. Tapi masalah utang piutang dengan Trish dan Lady mencekikku._

 _Oh, apakah segini cukup untuk monolog? Hei. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun dan bagian ini sudah menghabiskan 200 kata!_

 _Oke, Oke, jangan makan pizza-ku, Lady. Bagian ini akan segera kuakhiri. Akhir kata, semoga kau menikmati misi ini dan bisa tahan membaca sampai kalimat terakhir._

 _Salam kenal,_

 _Dante Sparda._

 _P.S. : Jika pada akhirnya aku mati. Bilang pada Vergil kalau aku membencinya-_

-o00o-

Maryeve tidak ingat punya janji dengan seseorang hari ini.

Apalagi dengan seorang pria.

Apalagi dengan seorang pria besar berjubah merah yang memanggul tas gitar kelebihan muatan hingga tak berbentuk.

Sebagai lulusan sekolah seni. Hal itu bisa masuk penyalahgunaan properti. Dan Maryeve cukup yakin yang ada di dalam tas itu bukan gitar.

"Yo," sapanya dengan santai.

Maryeve menurunkan kelopak matanya. "Kamu siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," balasnya.

"Kau merusak jendela kamarku."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku masuk kesini dengan berani."

"Dengan kekerasan," koreksi Maryeve.

"Kau tidak terluka tuh."

"Otakmu itu miring kemana sih?" tanya Maryeve tak habis pikir. Dante mengedikkan bahu. Dia berjalan mengitari kamar gadis itu. Mengamati sekeliling dan dengan tak berdosanya berbaring di sofa panjang Maryeve. Dia menguap pelan. Dante ngantuk karena begadang melawan iblis yang menghalangi selama perjalanan kesini.

Heran, kenapa ada gadis yang tahan memiliki rumah di dalam hutan? Strategis saja tidak. Dia melirik Maryeve dari sudut mata. "Aku mencari informasi tentang iblis bernama Arcasredo.." katanya dengan nada mengantuk.

 **DEG.**

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia menatap Dante dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Maryeve menoleh kesana kemari. Seolah takut diawasi seseorang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" ujar gadis itu dengan tatapan waspada. Dante hanya meliriknya, dia mendengus. "Aku dapat petunjuk kalau kau mengetahui soal Iblis Arcasredo dari klienku. Nah, bisa kau ceritakan dengan cepat? Aku khawatir akan segera tertidur," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Maryeve menghela napas. Dia menatap Dante dalam kegamangan. Sampai sebuah suara mengusik telinga mereka.

"Nona Maryeve? Ada tamu ya? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" tanya pelayan dari luar. Maryeve tersentak. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan nampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengamati sekeliling. Termasuk Dante.

Pelayan itu tertegun, "Oh, dia temanmu? Kenapa bertamu pada jam segini?"

"E-eh! Iya.. dia teman saya. Terimakasih soal perhatiannya, tapi bisa saya urus sendiri," kata Maryeve dengan senyum garing. Gestur tubuhnya mulai kaku. Dante melirik gadis itu dari sudut mata, dia menaikkan alis.

"Akan saya buatkan teh."

"Tidak, terimakasih! Bisa saya tangani sendiri!"

Setelah lima menit lagi cekcok hebat soal tamu. Maryeve berhasil meyakinkan pelayan itu untuk tidak ikut campur. Dia menghela napas lega sambil menutup pintu.

"Kau dikelilingi oleh pelayan, eh?" komentar Dante dengan nada mengantuk.

Maryeve menatap pria itu. Pandangannya datar. "Kau tidak mengerti, masalah seperti itu sensitif di lingkunganku."

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu," Maryeve menatap keluar jendela. Menerawang pemandangan. "Belakangan ini banyak iblis yang berkeliaran. Entah apa sebabnya," lanjutnya.

Dia berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil. Yang disana terdapat teko dan empat cangkir warna putih. Maryeve menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir. Mata biru es gadis itu menatap Dante. "Atau mungkin karena mengikuti anak Sparda yang kebetulan ingin menemuiku?"

"Hm... kau tahu banyak ya?" tanya pria itu sambil menyeringai. Dan sejujurnya terlihat mengerikan. "Itu berarti tidak perlu ada rahasia diantara kita."

"Basi."

Maryeve menggerutu. Dia meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Dante. Sementara yang satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebanyak apa yang kau tahu soal Arcasredo?" tanya Dante. Masih dengan posisi yang sama karena pria itu tidak suka teh. Heh, dirinya takkan mau menerima apapun selain sundae stroberi.

Maryeve menatapnya lempeng. Lalu memasang senyum tipis. Dia memainkan teh di gelasnya. "Cukup banyak."

"Aku mendengar iblis Arcasredo hidup di dunia manusia."

"Yep."

"Dan dia memiliki keturunan tanpa menikah.. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Dante sambil menepuki nyamuk yang mengganggu. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, kenapa suhu ruangan di sini dingin sekali?

Maryeve menarik senyum lagi. Dia menyesap tehnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah lain. "Iblis Arcasredo punya tiga orang anak.." ucap gadis itu sambil memandangi foto di sudut ruangan. "Dua laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Arcasredo memotong tangannya sendiri untuk menciptakan mereka. Dia menggunakan darahnya yang mengucur untuk menciptakan si anak perempuan, daging dan tulang untuk kedua anak laki-lakinya yang lain."

"Wah, kupikir dia bertunas."

"Terserahmu."

Maryeve mendengus. Dia mulai tidak suka pada lelaki yang satu ini. "Dua anak laki-laki itu memiliki keturunan. Sementara yang perempuan tidak. Nama mereka –kalau kau ingin tahu- adalah Carlisle dan Henry. Sir Henry, sama seperti dirimu adalah seorang Devil Hunter.." katanya dengan senyum mengejek. Tapi Dante tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Sementara Carlisle. Yah, dia putra sulung, banyak yang terjadi pada pria itu.." kata Maryeve. Gadis itu mengamati pantulan wajahnya sendiri di teh susu. "Dan sebagaimana iblis yang memiliki keturunan. Dua orang itu meninggal. Sementara si bungsu perempuan masih hidup. Hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang. Bungsu perempuan itu tidak punya kekuatan fisik sebagai iblis. Jadi kurasa dia berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Kau tahu banyak soal Arcasredo, hm?" tanya Dante tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu banyak," Maryeve mengangkat bahu. Gadis itu meminum tehnya. "Dia kakekku."

 **DEG.**

Dante langsung terbangun. Dia menatap Maryeve. Mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Tunggu.."

Pria itu masih tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Dante tidak sadar seberapa miripnya gadis itu dengan dirinya. Mirip dengan tanda kutip. Maryeve memiliki sebagian besar hal yang dimiliki iblis berwujud manusia. Wajah cantik, kulit pucat, mata biru, dan aura aneh yang menguar secara tidak wajar. Mungkin dirinya yang kelewat mengantuk sampai tidak curiga. Tapi.. cucu Arcasredo?

Yang benar saja?

"Mau sampai berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?" tanya Maryeve. Gadis itu sedang mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya di ruang depan.

"Aku memang cucunya."

Dante hanya mendengus. Tapi dalam hati dirinya bersyukur. Kenapa semua misinya tidak semudah ini, sih? Dia dibayar untuk mencari keturunan Arcasredo yang masih tersisa bersamaan dengan informasi lengkap tentang iblis itu. Sekarang segalanya sudah terpenuhi. Hanya tinggal membawa gadis ini pada kliennya.

"Namamu Dante Sparda?" tanya Maryeve. Dia menaikkan alis. Dante hanya bergumam membenarkan gadis itu. Dia lalu menoleh pada Maryeve. "Dan kau, Nona?"

"Maryeve Frost.." kata gadis itu. "Jadi kenapa ada orang yang ingin menemuiku?" tanya Maryeve. Dante menggedikkan bahu."Entahlah, mungkin dia punya urusan denganmu. Secara keluarga."

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam jubah merahnya. Sebuah amplop dengan segel lilin. Dante menyerahkannya pada Maryeve. "Klienku menelponku dan mengirimkan surat ini padaku. Dia bilang dengan membaca surat ini kau akan langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Maryeve menaikkan alis. Dia mengambil amplop itu. Membuka segelnya lalu membacanya. Dalam beberapa menit ekspresi gadis itu berubah-ubah. Dari tidak terbaca, serius, lalu tidak terbaca lagi.

Dia menghela napas. Lalu meletakkan isi surat bersama amplopnya ke atas meja. Kini Dante yang menaikkan alis.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini dari teman ayahku.." kata Maryeve dengan nada lirih. "Dia bukan iblis. Tapi pria itu cukup tahu tentang tetek bengek dunia kita. Dia bilang kalau aku harus segera pergi dari rumah dan menuju ke tempatnya. Dia menyertakan juga tiket kapal pesiar yang akan berlayar besok sore," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat dua tiket.

"Dan aku harus melindungimu?"

Maryeve menatap pria itu. Tatapannya sulit diartikan.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang harus kau lindungi.." kata Maryeve. Gadis itu melepaskan sebuah permata yang terpasang di kerah blusnya. Permata safir yang sangat cantik, juga beku. Seakan didiamkan dalam es selama bertahun-tahun. Dante kira itu hanya perhiasan belaka. Sampai dia merasakan sebuah aura yang lain dari permata itu. Yang sangat tua dan perkasa.

"Namanya Unforgiven.. atau bisa kau sebut 'Yang Tak Termaafkan'," kata Maryeve. Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia menatap permata itu. "Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa kakekku memilih menghilang dan tidak pernah muncul lagi. Dulu, saat perang iblis dengan ayahmu. Kakekku membantu ayahmu pergi, tapi dia ditangkap dan sempat diadili. Jiwanya dikutuk oleh seluruh kaum iblis. Dia takkan pernah dimaafkan seumur hidupnya, bahkan sampai ke seluruh generasinya. Kekuatannya diserap, jiwanya dipermalukan, dan seluruh daya hidupnya dimasukkan ke dalam permata ini."

Maryeve menghela napas. Dalam beberapa alasan dia mengelus lehernya. Dante baru menyadari jika di leher gadis itu ada sebuah tato. Tato hitam yang bergambar kepingan salju. "Seluruh keturunannya dikutuk akan selalu membawa permata ini. Karena Unforgiven adalah penanda jiwa iblis yang dikutuk. Aku dan permata ini takkan bisa lepas. Sampai mati, dia akan terus menyertaiku. Tapi di saat bersamaan permata ini menyimpan kekuatan Arcasredo yang besar.. banyak orang mengincarnya."

"Jadi mereka berusaha memisahkannya darimu lalu menggunakannya untuk tujuan yang salah?"

"Tepat sekali."

Maryeve berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, aku khawatir klienmu takkan selamat begitu kita bertemu dengannya."

Dante menatap keluar. Ini sudah malam dan sekarang merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi secara diam-diam. Dante menduga kalau di jalanan akan ada banyak iblis pengganggu. Keturunan Sparda dan Arcasredo yang berjalan bersama terlalu menarik perhatian.

Setelah mengosongkan rumah hingga tak ada siapapun. Menguncinya dan menyegelnya dalam pertahanan maksimum. Maryeve berjalan mengikuti pria itu melewati hutan. Vancouver tidak pernah lebih ramah setelah ini. Sebagai kota terhangat sepanjang tahun di Kanada. Musim seminya benar-benar indah. Namun musim saljunya benar-benar membuat siapapun beku.

Dante mengawasi kanan kiri. Sementara Maryeve memilih membisu sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka hanya memasang sikap awas sepanjang jalan setapak.

"Kau bisa bertarung kan?" tanya Dante pada akhirnya.

Maryeve menganggut. Dia melirik Dante. "Kau meragukanku?"

Mereka sampai di sebuah danau. Dante menatap ke atas. Bulan purnama bersinar terang. Lolongan serigala muncul dari mana-mana. "Tidak.."

Tangannya menyambar Ivory dan Ebony.

"Hanya saja pestanya akan segera dimulai."

Detik berikutnya desing peluru bergema dalam kegelapan. Maryeve menyambar pistolnya sendiri dan langsung menghancurkan sebuah batu juga sekumpulan iblis buruk rupa. Dante tidak tahu senjata macam apa itu, tapi yang jelas pistol itu juga memuntahkan salju selain peluru.

Dante memilih fokus pada pertarungannya sendiri. Seperti biasa, dia menebas kanan kiri secara brutal. Menimbulkan cairan hijau menjijikan berserakan dimana-mana. Maryeve melompat menyingkir.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan sedikit lebih anggun?" lanjutnya dengan nada jijik.

Dante menyeringai pada gadis itu. "Setiap pesta pasti berlangsung liar, Nona," ucapnya. Dia menebas seekor makhluk lagi dan menancapkan Rebellion di tanah.

Maryeve menghela napas. Dia mendarat dengan selamat. Jasad dan sisa pertarungan mereka berserakan di mulut danau. Dante menyibak poninya. Maryeve mendengus. Dia menyimpan pistolnya dan membersihkan ujung roknya yang kotor.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu caranya bertarung dengan sedikit gaya," ucap Maryeve. Dante hanya memutar kelopak matanya. Yang berikutnya dia dengar adalah gadis itu berkomentar soal gaya bertarung dan selera _fashion_ -nya yang buruk –serius nih, tidak adakah yang lebih penting daripada itu?-. Dante hanya menganggukkan kepala. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi gadis itu.

Sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Di belakang Maryeve, diselimuti kegelapan hutan. Penampakan moncong seekor makhluk terlihat. Di atanya ada sepasang mata merah besar yang mengilat. Dan semua itu seukuran raksasa. Dante tersentak. Moncong makhluk itu bergerak. Membuka dan menampakkan lidah serta taringnya yang mengaum ganas.

"Menunduk!"

Dante menubruk Maryeve agar gadis itu menyingkir. Dia berguling ke samping sementara Maryeve tampaknya mendarat dengan punggungnya karena lambat bereaksi. Gadis itu mengerang pelan. Dia menatap Dante jengkel.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

Sebuah auman yang menyilet malam langsung membungkam Maryeve. Gadis itu terdiam. Di hadapan mereka ada seekor serigala putih raksasa seukuran truk sampah dengan bulu perak. Yang tampaknya sangat tajam seperti pedang. Matanya merah menyala. Air liurnya menetes dari moncongnya.

Maryeve tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia bersumpah serigala itu menatapnya dan berbicara padanya.

"Keturunan dari Yang Tak Termaafkan. Sparda dan Arcasredo.." ucapnya dengan suara menggema. Membuat Maryeve langsung siap siaga dengan pistolnya.

"Beri aku permata itu.." lanjutnya dengan seringai mengerikan. "Dan kita akan impas."

"Maaf, tapi kaulah yang akan mati," balas Dante dengan nada mengejek. Pria itu melompat dari sisi sang serigala dan menikamnya dengan Rebellion. Tapi aneh, Rebellion sama sekali tidak mengikis kulit serigala itu. Sang iblis mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Dante dan pria itu terpental.

Dante mendarat dengan selamat. Maryeve tiba di sampingnya. Dia menatap Dante tidak percaya. "Pedangmu tidak mampu menebasnya?"

"Ini juga pertama kalinya terjadi," kata Dante. Dia membuang ludah ke samping lalu memanggul Rebellion di bahunya. "Iblis macam apa dia itu?"

Sang serigala tertawa keras. Membuat selusin pohon menjatuhkan daun keringnya. Dia menatap Dante dan Maryeve dengan tatapan mengejek. "Aku telah menelan sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalam tubuhku. Kalian yang sekarang takkan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Jadi kami hanya tinggal mencari sesuatu yang luar biasa dan ada di dalam tubuhmu lalu mengeluarkannya agar kami bisa mengalahkanmu, begitu kan?" tebak Maryeve.

"Tidak jadi soal!" Sang iblis menggeram. Air liurnya menetes lebih banyak lagi. "Dan sekarang aku akan memakanmu, Anak Sparda!"

"Kau dengar gagasanku tadi kan?" tanya Maryeve. Dante menoleh. "Masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mencari sesuatu yang luar biasa itu?" tanyanya. Maryeve mengangguk. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti bagaimana caraku bekerja, Nona."

Tepat di saat itu. Moncong sang serigala membuka dan melahap Dante. Dia menelannya bulat-bulat seperti ular. Maryeve berjengit jijik. Serigala itu menatap Maryeve. Dia terkekeh. "Sekarang penjagamu tidak ada lagi, Nona."

"Kenapa di dalam sini gelap sekali?"

Maryeve terdiam. Sang serigala terdiam juga, dia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung. "Kau yang mengatakan itu?"

"Bukan aku!"

"Hei, aku melihat sesuatu di dalam sini. Sedikit berlumur lendir," suara Dante bergema lagi. Membuat sang iblis berpikir cepat, O-ow.

Bunyi berikutnya adalah organ dalam yang disayat dengan sangat keras sampai membuatmu sakit perut –adik-adik jangan tiru ini di rumah ya-.

 **JLEB!**

" **ORGH! OHOK!"**

Sang serigala memuntahkan darah. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Maryeve bergidik ngeri saat melihat darah sang iblis menggenangi danau. Mata merah iblis itu menatap nyalang kesana kemari. "Keluar!" geramnya kemudian. Dia memuntahkan darah lebih banyak lagi.

"KELUAR DARI TUBUHKU!"

"Dengan senang hati."

 **KRAK!**

" **AAAARRGHH!"**

Sang serigala tumbang ke arah Maryeve. Tulang punggungnya baru saja dipatahkan. Tubuhnya menggeletar. Membuatnya terlihat seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Maryeve berjengit lagi. Mundur beberapa langkah, mencegah bajunya kotor.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Kulit sang serigala disayat dari dalam. Memuncratkan darah lebih banyak. Terlihat Dante keluar dari sana. Wajahnya datar. Dia mengangkat sebuah pistol berwarna kehitaman yang berlumur lendir.

"Aku menemukan ini," kata Dante. Melemparkan benda itu pada Maryeve. Pria itu mendecih. "Padahal aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kelemahan fatal," ucapnya sambil menancapkan Rebellion pada mata merah sang serigala. Yang sekaligus menusuk matanya. Dante menggedikkan bahu.

Pandangannya beralih pada Maryeve. Yang tampaknya menekuni barang temuannya seperti teman lama. Pria itu menaikkan alis. "Ada apa?"

"Aku kenal benda ini.." kata Maryeve. Dia membakar energi iblisnya. Dan warna kehitaman pada pistol tersebut memudar seperti kerak. Yang sudah lama sekali menempel dan baru dibersihkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Menampilkan warna sesungguhnya dari benda keramat itu.

Sebuah pistol berwarna putih dengan selaras hitam dan biru.

"Ini pistol milik pamanku.. Sir Henry Gold Frost.." kata Maryeve. Dia menatap Dante. "Pantas saja iblis itu jadi kuat sekali setelah menelannya. Sebenarnya hanya keturunan Arcasredo yang bisa menggunakannya, tapi tetap saja. Memilikinya membuat sang pemilik mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Sama seperti Unforgiven. Tapi.."

"Tapi?" tanya Dante.

Maryeve memainkan pistol itu di tangannya. "Pistolnya ada dua, seperti milikmu. Jika aku menemukan yang satu.. kemana yang satu lagi?"

Dante terdiam. Dirinya tidak bisa berkomentar. Dia menyarungkan Rebellion ke dalam tas gitar dan memutuskan untuk terus berjalan.

Sekarang sudah malam. Jalan satu-satunya adalah naik kereta. Maryeve berhasil menyamankan dirinya di satu kursi. Sementara Dante dengan seenak jidat tidur di bangku kereta. Membuat gadis itu berpikir apakah pergi dengan anak Sparda benar-benar ide bagus.

Jam menunjukkan tengah malam tepat. Maryeve masih memasang sikap awas sementara Dante hanya melirik gadis itu.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan masih panjang."

Maryeve menatap pria itu. Dia menghela napas. "Aku sudah terbiasa tidak tidur. Tenang saja."

"Ya sudah."

Lima menit berikutnya hening.

Suasana gerbong sepi. Dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Maryeve memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan di jendela. Kanada masih belum tidur jam segini. Menimbulkan gemerlap lampu nan indah terpampang di sepanjang perjalanan.

Maryeve melirik Dante. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah kalung merah yang menyembul di balik jubah pria itu.

"Apa itu?"

Dante menaikkan alis. Dia melirik kalungnya. "Perfect Amulet, peninggalan ibuku. Sama seperti permata milikmu," kata pria itu.

"Ibu, ya?" tanya Maryeve. Gadis itu menaikkan alis. "Ibumu itu orang yang seperti apa? seseorang yang berhasil membuat iblis Sparda jatuh cinta pasti luar biasa."

"..." Dante hanya menatap gadis itu. Dalam kantuk, pria itu baru menyadari kalau ternyata Maryeve sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Tidak. Tidak seperti Trish yang didesain dengan rupa. Gadis itu penyayang secara alami. Rambut pirangnya. Senyum yang hangat, wajah cantik, dan bagaimana Maryeve duduk di depannya saat tidur membuat Dante teringat masa kecilnya—

Dante menggeleng. Dia bergerak, memunggungi Maryeve sambil berbaring. "Hanya wanita biasa.. namanya Eva."

"Oh.." kata Maryeve. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia cantik sekali."

Dante tidak menjawab. Beberapa menit kemudian dia berucap tanpa menoleh. "Tidak baik menyinggung masa lalu orang lain, Nona. Aku sendiri berusaha melupakannya."

Bohong.

Saat Dante tertidur. Dia mengigau. Maryeve hanya menatap pria itu dalam diam. Dia baru saja kembali setelah mendapat selimut entah darimana.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi dalam tidurnya. Rambut putihnya berantakan. Beberapa kali Dante bergerak sampai Maryeve khawatir barangkali pria itu akan jatuh dari bangkunya.

"Ibu.."

Maryeve tertegun. Dante menggumamkan sesuatu lagi. Tidak begitu jelas. Dia lalu berbalik. Menampakkan wajahnya sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. Wajah polos Dante yang tidak disangka pernah eksis di dunia ini. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengigau. Bermimpi buruk permen miliknya direbut seseorang.

"Vergil, hentikan."

Dante mengerutkan kening. Kini ganti ekspresi sebal muncul di wajahnya. Maryeve hanya terkekeh. Dia menyampirkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh pria besar itu. Tangannya mengusap kepala Dante.

"Kau terlalu besar untuk jadi bayi lagi, Bocah Sparda.."

.

.

.

Dante bermimpi.

Dirinya dan Vergil ada di ranjang yang sama. Tenang saja. Waktu itu usia Dante lima tahun. Entah apa gerangan sampai dirinya bermimpi dalam tenggat waktu sejauh itu. Eva duduk di samping ranjang mereka. Membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Selayaknya anak kembar yang lain, dirinya dan Vergil memang tidak pernah dipisahkan. Tidur pun harus bersama, kalau mereka pisah ruang. Salah satu dari mereka pasti demam.

"Kalian mau dongeng apa sebelum tidur?" tanya Eva.

Vergil bergumam sambil menguap, "Ceritakan tentang ayah."

Dante merengut mendengar usulan Vergil. Dia menatap Eva, "Ibu.." ucapnya kemudian. Matanya berbinar."Ceritakan tentang kuda poni!"

"Dante.."

"Kuda poni yang bisa terbang!"

"Dante, itu namanya pegasus."

"Kuda poni terbang yang terbang sampai Kutub Utara!"

"Buat apa juga pegasus terbang sampai Kutub Utara? Itu sih rusa Santa Clause," tanya Vergil sambil memutar mata. Dia menatap Eva. "Ya kan, Bu?"

Eva hanya terkekeh. Dia lalu terdiam. "Oh ya, daripada cerita soal Ayah. Bagaimana kalau Ibu menceritakan pada kalian tentang salah satu teman Ayah yang ada di Kutub Utara?" tanyanya.

Mata kedua bocah itu membesar. "Teman ayah yang ada di Kutub Utara?"

Eva mengangguk. Dia menatap Dante dan Vergil lekat-lekat. "Orang ini berjasa besar pada Ayahmu," lanjutnya.

"Jadi Santa Clause dan Ayah berteman?" tanya Dante kemudian.

Vergil menampar jidatnya. Berpikir kenapa dirinya memiliki saudara kembar yang otaknya bahkan tidak mencapai Pentium 4. Bocah itu menjewer telinga adiknya. "Lebih baik kau diam saja daripada bicara tidak jelas. Kubungkam mulutmu."

"Vergil! Hentikan!"

"Anak-anak, dibacakan dongengnya jadi tidak?" tanya Eva sambil mengelus dada. Berusaha bersabar dengan kelakuan anak kembarnya.

Dante dan Vergil serempak menoleh pada Eva. Lalu berucap keras. "JADI!"

Eva hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu berucap lagi, "dulu ada seorang pria bernama Arcasredo-"

"Membaca dongeng tidak boleh begitu! Harusnya diawali dengan 'pada zaman dahulu kala'!" kata Dante protes.

Vergil menempeleng kepala adiknya.

Eva hanya menghela napas. Sementara Vergil kembali menatap ibunya. "Lanjutkan saja, Bu. Biar si bodoh ini aku yang urus."

Eva menatap Dante sambil tersenyum miris. Dia mulai bercerita, "ayahmu dan orang itu berteman baik. Mereka sering bertarung sebagai lawan tanding. Saat ayahmu bertarung demi umat manusia. Dia membantu ayahmu agar berhasil kabur dari sergapan iblis. Ayah selamat. Tapi Arcasredo ditangkap. Dan dia dijatuhi hukuman sepanjang masa.."

Eva menghela napas. Dia menoleh ke arah lain. "Sebenarnya Arcasredo tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi semenjak saat itu, entah kenapa hubungan ayahmu dan Arcasredo jadi buruk. Mereka sering berselisih pendapat. Terakhir kali pertemuan mereka sama sekali tidak bagus. Ayahmu dan dia nyaris bertarung saat itu," Eva menghela napas. Seakan dia benar-benar ada di sana saat kisahnya berlangsung.

"Dan Arcasredo sendiri, entah kenapa perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh dari Sparda. Tidak ada yang tahu apa alasannya. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya pada ayahmu adalah 'bahwa setiap keturunan Sparda dan Arcasredo yang berusaha bersama akan menimbulkan petaka. Apapun bentuknya'.." ucap Eva. Dia menatap Dante dan Vergil bergantian. "Setelah itu Arcasredo menghilang selamanya dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Tamat."

"Kenapa mereka tidak hidup bahagia selama-lamanya saja?!" protes Dante lagi. Vergil hanya mendengus. Dia menatap adik kembarnya. "Tidak semua cerita berakhir bahagia, Bodoh."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Dante. Dia menatap Eva dengan tatapan memelas. Eva hanya tersenyum. Dia mengelus kepala Dante.

Dan entah kenapa belaian itu terasa sangat nyata. Seperti bukan mimpi.

"Kau akan tahu itu saat bangun, Dante."

Dante terdiam, dia mengangguk. Menarik selimutnya dan berbalik memunggungi Vergil. Eva berdiri, mematikan lampu dan mencium dahinya dan kakak kembarnya.

"Selamat malam, Dante, Vergil."

.

.

.

Selamat malam juga, Ibu...-

.

.

.

"Dante..."

Dante meringis. Eksistensi cahaya membuat netranya perih. Dia mengucek matanya. Menguap pelan. "Sebentar, Bu. Lima menit lagi.."

"Waktunya bangun."

"Ini masih pagi, Bu."

Wanita itu menghela napas. Dia mengambil alih selimut Dante dan menghentakkannya di depan wajah pria itu. Membuat Dante langsung bangkit. "Iya, iya! Aku bangun!"

Saat dia melihat ke depan. Dante tertegun. Disana Maryeve menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Figurnya menjulang tinggi. Dengan telapak tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. "Kau ngiler kalau lagi tidur," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. Pakaian gadis itu pun sudah berganti menjadi gaun putih selutut yang lebih sederhana. Entah dimana dia mendapatkannya. Dante tidak mau tahu.

"Mandi sana, aku tidak mau berjalan di sampingmu kalau kau bau," ucapnya. Dante menaikkan alis. "Bukannya kita ada di kereta?"

"Tidak, Dante. Kita sekarang ada di hotel–Tentu saja kita ada di gerbong kereta, Dasar Bodoh. Pakai toilet umum sana!"

Dante mendengus. "Jangan bicara seolah kau ibuku," ucapnya sambil merenggangkan badan. Pria itu berjalan ke toilet umum yang ada luar gerbong.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan diri. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Mencari sarapan agaknya merupakan ide bagus. Setelah menemukan kafe terdekat. Dante mencari tempat duduk dan menyamankan dirinya di sana. Sementara Maryeve memesan pesanan mereka. Gadis itu lalu kembali ke depan Dante. Pria itu menaikkan alis. Menyadari kalau Maryeve juga memakai sesuatu yang lain selain baju baru.

"Kau beli selendang itu darimana?"

Maryeve menatapnya. Lalu melirik ke arah selendang yang dia kenakan. "Oh ini? Di depan stasiun tadi ada ibu-ibu yang menjual pakaian rajut. Karena masih sepi dan belum ada pelanggan. Aku jadi pembeli pertamanya. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Dante menggeleng. Lalu menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Pesanan mereka tak lama kemudian datang. Maryeve makan dengan anggun. Sementara Dante mengunyah pizzanya sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Pria itu sedang merasa tidak nyaman.

Maryeve terlalu mirip dengan ibunya. Dan entah kenapa menu makanan _english breakfast_ yang dipesan gadis itu mengundang nostalgianya. Dante ingat saat itu, dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Vergil. Menunggu Eva selesai memasak, dirinya berebut piring dengan kakaknya. Eva kemudian melarang mereka bertengkar lagi sambil menyerahkan roti panggang dengan bacon-

"Kau melamun."

Dante terkesiap. Maryeve menyesap tehnya sambil menatap pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dante menggeleng. "Tidak."

Maryeve mengerutkan kening. Dia menatap menu makanan Dante. "Kau serius hanya makan pizza dan sundae stroberi?"

"Ya."

"Makanlah sayur."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Dante Sparda!" kata Maryeve tegas. Dia berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap Dante sedemikian tajam. "Kau harus makan sayur, aku tidak peduli kau sudah besar atau bagaimana. Tapi pola hidupmu itu tidak sehat. Kau harus lebih dewasa!" ucap Maryeve. Menyimpan kedua tangannya lagi di pinggang. Seakan ibu yang sedang menguliahi anaknya.

Dante menatap gadis itu kesal. "Itu bukan urusanmu Non-"

Tepat saat dia akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Maryeve menjejalkan satu roti isi ke mulut Dante. Membuat pria itu terpaksa mengunyah dan menelannya. Dia menatap Maryeve tidak terima. "Apa-apaan kau!"

"Habis kau bukan tipe orang yang mempan dikuliahi, jadi langsung saja.." kata Maryeve sambil menggedikkan bahu. Dante menggerutu. Memakan pizzanya lebih cepat dan langsung berdiri. Berjalan keluar dari kafe.

Sekarang masih pagi. Kapal pesiar yang akan mereka tumpangi berlayar nanti sore. Jadi masih ada banyak waktu. Jika Dante boleh, dirinya ingin bermain-main sejenak. Melepaskan stress dengan pergi ke bar lalu bertemu wanita cantik. Pokoknya apapun yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya.

Dan pokoknya bukan yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Berbelanja baju?" tanya Dante tidak percaya. Menatap Maryeve yang mengamat-ngamati gaun di etalase toko. "Kapal pesiar yang akan kita tumpangi cukup mewah. Tentu saja mereka berisi kaum-kaum borjuis. Aku hanya ingin kita datang kesana dengan pakaian yang pantas. Itu saja."

"Lakukan saja sendiri, kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan?"

"Aku sih tidak masalah dengan diriku sendiri. Yang jadi masalah adalah kau," ucap Maryeve. Dia menatap Dante lempeng.

"Kau tidak punya setelan jas, ya 'kan?"

"Buat apa aku punya yang seperti itu?"

"Dante Sparda.." Maryeve menarik napas. Dia memijat pelipisnya. Seakan capek dengan sikap Dante yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya sampai ke akar. "Kau tidak bisa datang ke sebuah pesta dengan pakaian pemburu."

"Aku sudah tampan seperti ini."

Mendengarnya. Maryeve menahan diri untuk muntah.

Gadis itu mendengus. Dia menarik kerah Dante. "Pokoknya kau ikut aku. Kita cari jas yang cocok untukmu sampai ketemu!"

Dante rasanya lebih suka terjun bebas dari atas Temen-ni-gru saja.

.

.

.

Upaya Maryeve untuk merombak habis penampilan Dante patut diapresiasi.

Tidak hanya membeli jas. Gadis itu bahkan menyeret Dante ke barbershop. Jambang pria itu dicukur habis. Rambutnya dipangkas lebih rapi dan sekarang dia mengenakan jas merah dengan celana senada, membalut kemeja hitam yang kerahnya tak dikancingkan –Dante beralasan dia kepanasan-. Maryeve bahkan tertegun dengan hasil pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sampai di kapal pesiar. Semua wanita main mata dengan Dante. Pria itu mungkin bukan tipenya. Tapi siapapun tahu jika Dante sebenarnya tampan. Hanya butuh sedikit perubahan dan itu akan memperkuat segalanya.

Maryeve sendiri memakai gaun biru panjang. Cocok untuk pesta prom. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari. Kapal pesiar ini memiliki belasan tingkat. Dengan begitu banyak orang di setiap tingkatnya. Tapi dia merasa tidak beres.

Gadis itu berjalan ke meja Dante. Duduk di depannya. Terlihat Dante sedang minum bir sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada wanita manapun yang menggodanya. Yah, dia memang lelaki yang seperti itu.

"Kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" tanya Maryeve.

Dante melirik gadis itu. Lalu meneguk birnya. "Ya.. di sekitar sini ada musuh."

Dan ada banyak. Maryeve tak tahu kapan mereka menyerang. Tapi akan lebih bijak kalau mereka membasmi yang ketahuan dulu. Begitu pikirnya.

Tapi ternyata mereka tak perlu susah-susah mencari tahu.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan di dobrak. Tampak seorang pria berjas bercodet di dahi. Dengan wajah gahar, dia menghentakkan kaki di atas meja. Di belakangnya lusinan iblis menghambur ke dalam kabin. Membuat kepanikan masal dalam sedetik.

"Mana yang namanya Dante Sparda? Dan Maryeve Frost."

Maryeve tidak menjawab. Dante juga. Pria itu ternyata ketiduran.

Suasana hening.

"SEKALI LAGI! MANA YANG NAMANYA DANTE SPARDA DAN MARYEVE FROST!?"

Maryeve menghela napas. Dia lalu memukul kepala Dante dengan majalah. "Ayo, Bung. Pekerjaanmu akan segera dimulai," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. Membuat Dante tersentak. Dia mengucek matanya. Lalu melirik ke kanan kiri. "Apa? Kenapa? Siapa?"

Pria itu menatap ke depan. Melihat serombongan musuhnya dan menatap mereka datar. "Oh.."

Pria itu mendengus. Codet di dahinya bergerak seiring dahinya berkerut. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Maryeve. Seakan meminta sesuatu. Beberapa iblis berhasil menyandera tamu di kapal. Jeritan wanita ada di mana-mana.

"Berikan Unforgiven, dan kita akan impas."

Maryeve terkekeh. Dia berdiri. Lalu mengambil pistolnya. "Kau benar-benar to the point ya, Tuan.." ucapnya. Dante langsung menegakkan bahunya. Dia melirik Maryeve. "Tidak keberatan kalau kau ambil bagianmu sendiri, Nona?"

Maryeve menggedikkan bahu. "Lakukan sesukamu. Toh aku bisa jaga diri."

"Kau urus yang di dalam. Aku akan berpesta di luar."

"Ide bagus."

Dante menyeringai. Dia mengambil Ivory dan Ebony. Lalu menghujani seluruh musuhnya dengan peluru. Pria itu menyergap keluar. Sementara Maryeve menyemburkan es kemana-mana dan menyelamatkan mereka yang disandera.

Dante seperti biasanya bertarung secara brutal. Beberapa iblis mencuat ke arahnya. Dan pria itu menggasak mereka dengan Rebellion. Tidak peduli kalau jas barunya jadi kotor. Pria itu menembakkan peluru dengan akurasi mengagumkan seraya terus berjalan di koridor.

Ada beberapa iblis bersayap yang menyerangnya. Pria itu menyeringai. Menembaki mereka dengan kedua pistolnya sambil terus mendesak maju. Dante sampai di kabin luar. Tempat terbuka. Iblis yang mengelilinginya ternyata sudah habis. Menyisakan awak kapal yang pingsan. Entah karena shock, atau ketakutan. Barangkali keduanya.

Dante mendengus. Padahal dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sebatalion iblis kecil-kecilan. Pria itu memanggul Rebellion. Lalu menatap ke pojokan.

Dia merasakan hawa yang aneh.

Dante menaikkan alis. Kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke sisi lain. dia mendapati seseorang dengan postur tegap. Sedang memunggunginya. Pria itu tampaknya berbeda sekali dengan pria yang pertama. Figurnya yang tinggi memakai setelan jas. Mengilap dan licin seperti seorang bangsawan. Dia berbalik ke arah Dante dan tersenyum. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat ke belakang.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Dante Sparda.. kulihat kau sudah banyak berubah, ya?" tanyanya.

Dante menaikkan alis. "Maaf, tapi apa kita pernah bertemu?" balasnya.

Pria itu menyeringai. Dia berjalan ke arah Dante. "Oh.. kita pernah bertemu. Tak kusangka kau melupakanku.." ucapnya dengan mata berkilat. Menyisakan aura sinis dan haus darah yang pernah Dante lawan.

 **DEG.**

Dante terkesiap. Dia langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah pria itu.

Tentu saja.

Kenapa dia tidak pernah memikirkan ini sama sekali?

"Abigail, hah?" tanyanya sambil menatap pria itu. Dia menyeringai.

Pria itu balas tersenyum. "Kau mengingatku secepat itu? Aku terkesan. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun kita tak pernah bertemu."

"Hanya ada dua orang di dunia ini yang begitu terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Pertama, kakakku. Kedua, kau.." ucapnya tanpa mengendurkan pertahanan. Dante menyipitkan matanya. "Sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini. Jika tak mau mengulangi peristiwa yang sama."

"Oh... aku takkan mengulangi peristiwa yang sama," Abigail menyeringai. Dia menjetikkan jarinya. Lalu keluarlah pria besar pertama dengan codet di dahi. Dia membawa seorang gadis di bahunya seperti menyandang karung beras.

Dante tersentak. "Ma-Maryeve?"

"Sekarang aku punya kaki tangan yang lebih kompeten.." kata Abigail. Dia lalu tertawa kesetanan. Pria bercodet itu menatap mereka datar. Dia melemparkan sesuatu pada Abigail.

Kristal Unforgiven.

"Ternyata benar yang mereka katakan. Gadis ini sangat lemah jika lehernya diserang," ucapnya datar. Menjatuhkan Maryeve ke bawah. Membuat tubuhnya menghantam lantai. "Semacam tumit Achilles. Aku tak pernah tahu jika mengalahkan keturunan Arcasredo akan semudah ini."

Abigail terkekeh. Dia mengambil kristal itu. Tapi sebelum dirinya sempat bergerak lebih jauh. Dante sudah menembakinya secara beruntun. Abigail melompat ke belakang. Lalu menyeringai. Tangannya membentuk beberapa segel.

"Kaulah yang mengulangi peristiwa yang sama, Dante."

Dante menatapnya tidak mengerti. Tapi sebelum pria itu sempat bereaksi. Tubuhnya dililit sebuah akar berduri dari tangan sampai kaki. Mengikatnya begitu kuat hingga baju dan kulit pria itu koyak. Dante terangkat ke atas. Kakinya tak lagi menjejak lantai. Dan saat dirinya sadar. Pria itu tengah disalib oleh sebuah segel yang sangat kuat. Dante mendecih. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari perangkap yang mengurungnya.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan in-"

 **JLEB!**

"ORGH!"

Dante tersentak. Dia melirik ke bawah. Rebellion menancap di dada kanannya. Dia tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi saat pria itu melirik ke arah dada kirinya. Dia mendapati sebuah pedang lain, tipe katana yang seukuran Yamato milik Vergil. Dante nyaris mengira jika pedang itu benar-benar milik kakaknya. Tapi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan Yamato lain dari ini. Pedang itu seakan mengontaminasi darahnya. Menusuknya hingga ke akar.

Abigail terkekeh. "Ada yang bilang kalau Maryeve Frost memiliki salah satu pedang paling berbahaya di dunia.." ucapnya sambil memain-mainkan safir Unforgiven di tangannya. "Pedang itu ditempa oleh es. Dijadikan sangat tajam hingga mampu memenggal seseorang dalam sekali tebas. Seluruh mata pedangnya dilumuri racun yang bahkan iblis sepertimu akan kesakitan karenanya. Racun dari bunga neraka, lily of the valley.."

Dante meringis. Dia mulai muntah darah. Pandangan matanya berkunang. Pria itu tak menyangka dirinya akan dikalahkan semudah ini. Dante berusaha melawan. Tapi yang dia dapati adalah kulitnya yang makin tersayat oleh duri. Juga mempercepat racun menyebar ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dante ngos-ngosan. Pria itu menunduk. Lalu melirik Abigail di hadapannya dengan pandangan mata tertutupi poni.

Abigail hanya terkekeh. Dia melemparkan senyum mencemooh pada Dante. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain-main dengan kondisimu saat ini. Tapi ada yang bilang kalau racun itu akan terus menggerogotimu. Kau takkan mati. Namun efeknya justru akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau tak bisa mati. Penderitaan terus menerus.."

Dante mendecih. "Apa maumu? Hah?"

"Oh, sederhana saja. Membuka kembali portal iblis dan menjadi raja bagi kedua dunia. Sebenarnya butuh banyak persembahan untuk melakukan itu. Tapi kristal ini saja sudah cukup."

Dan sebuah segel tampak menyala di lautan. Segel itu memiliki simbol altar pemujaan setan. Mirip seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dante berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya. Dirinya harus menghentikkan Abigail secepatnya.

"Kau akan menyesal!"

"Hoh?" Abigail menatapnya lagi. Dia terkekeh. Lalu melambaikan safir Unforgiven pada pria itu. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Bocah Sparda? Memohon padaku supaya berhenti?"

"Heh," Dante meludahkan darahnya pada wajah Abigail. Mengenai pipinya. "Dalam mimpimu. Brengsek."

Abigail terdiam. Sorot matanya berubah. Menjadi lebih mematikan. Pria itu murka. "Berani-beraninya kau!"

Kristal Unforgiven bersinar. Menyalakan hawa dingin yang siap menyerang Dante. Untuk pertama kalinya Dante pasrah akan segala hal. Pria itu tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya digerogoti racun. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Pria itu menutup mata. Menantikan satu lagi serangan yang mungkin akan membuatnya jatuh dalam koma.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dante mengerutkan kening. Pria itu membuka matanya. Yang dia dengar kali ini adalah erangan Abigail. Saat Dante mampu melihat dengan jernih. Betapa terkejutnya dia.

Tangan Abigail yang memegang Unforgiven digerogoti es. Bahkan bunga es itu sudah mencapai wajahnya. Bawahan Abigail –si Muka Codet- sudah terbaring menjadi patung es. Entah apa yang terjadi. Lalu dia mendengar suara Maryeve. Berjalan ke arahnya sambil merenggangkan tangan.

"Harus berapa kali aku menjelaskan ini, Ha? Aku dan Unforgiven dikaruniai kutukan dan tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Itu berarti siapapun yang mencoba memisahkan kami akan mendapat hukuman. Dan akibatnya sendiri.." ucap Maryeve. Menatap Abigail datar.

Es sudah mencapai mata pria itu. Abigail memaki dalam pengap sementara tubuhnya terus menerus digerogoti oleh bunga es. Dan saat seluruh tubuhnya tertutup sempurna. Tubuh Abigail menyerpih menjadi debu. Dibawa udara seakan kue yang baru saja hancur.

Safir Unforgiven jatuh. Berkelotak. Lalu menggelinding ke arah Maryeve. Gadis itu mengambil permatanya kembali. "Jadi, mau seperti apapun. Unforgiven akan selalu kembali padaku. Atau aku yang kembali padanya."

Mata biru esnya melirik Dante. "Kau tahu maksudku kan?" tanyanya.

Dante tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh karena terlalu lama digerogoti racun. Maryeve dengan sigap mencabut dua pedang yang tertanam di tubuh pria itu. Dengan Rebellion dia menghancurkan salib yang mengikat Dante dan membebaskannya.

Dante terjerembab ke lantai. Lalu terbatuk. Dia mendengus. Menatap Maryeve di atasnya. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau lakukan itu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sadarkan diri. Lagipula kau takkan mati kan?" balas Maryeve. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Dante. Membantu pria itu berdiri. Dante menghela napas. Menyampirkan poninya ke samping dan menatap ke depan.

"Jadi sekarang gangguannya sudah usai, heh?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke arah laut yang tak berujung. "Sekarang tinggal mengantarmu pada klienku. Ya kan?" tanyanya.

Maryeve menghela napas. Dia memainkan safir di tangannya. "Tidak, itu tidak perlu."

Dante menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah mati.." kata gadis itu. Maryeve menatap ke samping. "Begitu aku melihat Abigail. Aku tahu dia sudah mati."

Dante menaikkan alis. Butuh beberapa menit sampai dia memahami maksud perkataan gadis itu. Lalu dia mengangguk. "Oh.. aku paham."

Abigail menggunakan tubuh yang baru. Dan tubuh itu adalah tubuh kliennya yang sudah mati. Abigail ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dari yang diduga. Mereka tak sempat menyelamatkannya.

Dante memanggul Rebellion. Lalu mengambil kembali Ivory dan Ebony. "Jadi aku takkan dibayar lagi kali ini, heh?"

"Aku akan membayarmu," ucap Maryeve. Dia tersenyum. "Karena kau sudah melindungiku sampai sejauh ini. Aku akan anggap kompensasi kita impas. Bagaimana?"

Dante terdiam. Dia lalu tersenyum. Menoleh ke arah lain.

"Terserahmu."

Maryeve berbalik. "Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke dalam. Ada makanan enak yang bisa kau santap-"

 **DEG.**

Maryeve tersentak. Kristal Unforgiven hilang dari tangannya. Jatuh ke dalam laut. Tempat mengenai pusat dari segel altar yang memancar di laut. Dante langsung memasang posisi bertahan. Seketika laut terbelah. Tidak. benar-benar terbelah secara sungguhan.

Air menguras selebar segel yang tadi tercipta, seakan membuat lubang. Gema tawa sinis terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Maryeve menyambar pedangnya. Sementara Dante mendecih.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kutukan. Ada yang bilang kalau keturunan Sparda dan Arcasredo yang berjalan bersama akan membawa malapetaka.." ucap Abigail dari dasar laut. Jelas kalau dia memanggil dari dunia iblis.

Dante tersentak. Portal iblis telah kembali terbuka. Tapi kali ini portal itu menyerap seluruh bangkai iblis yang ada di kapal. Termasuk patung iblis si Muka Codet. Dante mendengus. "Si brengsek itu benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah."

"Kau akan merasakan akibat dari kutukan keluargamu sendiri, Dante Sparda."

Maryeve terkesiap. Tubuhnya juga ikut terlempar ke dalam portal iblis. Dante langsung bergerak cepat. Menangkap tangan gadis itu dan berusaha menahannya sampai berpegangan di besi pengaman. Hanya tinggal sejengkal saja dan gadis itu akan jatuh.

Dante meringis. Beban Maryeve sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Yang menyebalkan adalah daya hisap Dunia Iblis. Daya hisapnya setara dengan _black hole._ Sementara Maryeve hanya membisu menatap Dante. Tato _snowflake_ di lehernya bersinar terang. Biru kehitaman yang memancarkan aura sinis.

"Kenapa kau harus dihisap kesini?"

"Ini juga akibat dari kutukanku," kata Maryeve. Gadis itu terlihat tenang sekali meski dirinya ada di ambang hidup dan mati. "Aku dan safir itu dilampiaskan kutukan yang tidak termaafkan. Kami akan terus bersama. Dia yang kembali padaku atau aku yang kembali padanya."

"Tapi bukannya tadi safir itu berjalan sendiri padamu!?" pekik Dante. Berusaha mempererat genggamannya. "Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang ditarik padanya!?"

"Karena daya hisap Dunia Iblis lebih besar. Aku harus mengalah. Kita juga sudah lengah karena menganggap Abigail kalah. Lepaskan aku, Dante. Aku tidak mau kau masuk karena aku."

"Diam!" kata Dante. Pria itu menggertakkan gigi. Dia menatap Maryeve. Gadis itu mirip dengan ibunya. Gadis itu seperti salah satu dari anggota keluarganya. Dengannya, Dante tidak merasa sendirian. Sebagai anak keturunan Sparda yang masih hidup. Entah kenapa Dante merasa seperti baru memiliki keluarga yang lama.

Ah. Keluarga.

Bahkan Dante baru ingat perasaan itu sekarang.

"Dengar.. Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.." kata Dante. Dia menatap Maryeve. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibuku... sial.. Dulu salah satu dari anggota keluargaku juga nyaris masuk ke Dunia Iblis. Sepertimu. Dan saat itu aku tak mampu menyelamatkannya. Aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku membiarkanmu pergi. Mengerti?"

Maryeve terdiam.

Vergil, ya?

Kadang Dante menyebut namanya saat dia tidur di kereta.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi sampai kau tak mampu menyelamatkannya?" tanya Maryeve.

Dante terdiam. "Yah, dia menyayat tanganku dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam dunia iblis. Sederhana."

"Keputusan yang bagus."

 **DEG.**

Dante tersentak. Dia menatap Maryeve tidak percaya. "Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau-"

 **CRAAASH!**

Dante merasakan perih di tangannya sesaat kemudian. Refleks pegangan pria itu terlepas. Pedih racun pedang itu menguasai telapak tangan Dante. Yang dia lihat kemudian hanya wajah Maryeve yang tersenyum. Semakin menjauh dan perlahan hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Selamat tinggal, Dante."

Dan gerbang itu tertutup. Lenyap begitu saja. Laut kembali meratakan airnya. Tak lagi meninggalkan jejak kalau disana pernah ada lubang. Atau pun portal menuju dunia iblis.

Disana Dante seorang diri. Memukul besih penyangga. Berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

.

-FIN-

.

 **Author Note :**

 **Cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan sifat Dante di Devil May Cry versi anime. Ada beberapa teori yang mengatakan jika Dante sedang depresi di masa anime tersebut sehingga lebih lesu dan lebih emo dibandingkan versi aslinya.**

 **Sekarang 2017, dan Devil May Cry Animated Series keluar pada tahun 2007. Sudah 10 tahun semenjak karya tersebut berlangsung dan saya ingin menghormatinya dengan membuat fanfic ini.**

 **Anyway. Saya udah lama gak bikin fanfic. Jadi mungkin alur ceritanya agak kurang tertata dan terlalu cepat ditamatkan. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **However. Terimakasih sudah ada, Dante Sparda.**

 **Tolong, hibur kami lebih lama lagi.**


End file.
